Titans Vacation
by Animeboy45
Summary: The titans go on a vacation at Lake Pleasure. Robin and Starfire have some fun in the tent, but something goes wrong..(plz R&R)Chap 2,3 and the last chap up!
1. The Plan

Titans Vacation  
  
Inside the Tent  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Is the grub ready?" Beastboy asked. "Can't you wait!" Cyborg yelled flipping a pattie. "Sheesh, just asking." Today, the Titans were having a vacation at Lake Pleasure. "Robin, this tastes very good, what is it?" Starfire asked sipping some of the yellow beverage. "Uh, Starfire, that's mustard." Robin replied trying not to hurl. "The weenies and burgers are ready!" Cyborg called. " Its time to stuff my mouth!" Beastboy yelled. Everyone except for Raven got on the picnic table. Starfire had a weenie and a hamburger with 5 bottles of mustard. Robin had a weenie and Beastboy had 4 weenies and 3 hamburgers. Cyborg had a chesseburger with 2 weenies. "Hey, Raven , are you gonna' eat?!" Cyborg shouted. "No, I'll eat later." Raven replied. "Soot yourself."   
  
After they ate they played a little soccer. Raven sat out. They start the game, Starfire has the ball, she dribbles and Cyborg comes over. Cyborg trys to steal, but misses. Starfire goes on, She kicks the ball to the upper left area of the goal. Beastboy tries to block, but misses. R.S.(Robin Starfire) team 1. C.B. 0. They played for fifteen minutes. The score was R.S.- 24, C.B.- 4. "Yeah we one!" Robin yelled. Starfire ran to Robin and hugged him. She relized what she was doing at let go quickly." Um, uh," Robin said embarrrasingly. They both turned red. Beastboy then whispered to Cyborg," do you think-" "They are." Cyborg interupted. Beastboy then thought of a plan. In the night, they woud think of an excuse to leave Robin and Starfire together. 


	2. Inside the Tent

Titans Vacation  
  
Inside the Tent  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Titans were sitting in a warm fire roasting marshmellows. "This is very cozy."  
  
Starfire said cooling down her smore. " Yeah it is," Raven said. It started to get very cold   
  
that the fire wouldn't help. "Its getting a little chilly, let's go in." Robin said.   
  
Everyone got in the giant tent. "Guys, i'll just stay here." Beastboy said. "Well okay, but   
  
I don't know why you would want to stay out in the cold." Robin said. "Um, I got some wires   
  
to fix, i'll be in the van." Cyborg said. "I have my own tent that only fits one." Raven   
  
told Starfire. "Well, I guess its just you and me Star." Robin said opening the velcro door.   
  
"After you," Robin said politely. "Thank you."Starfire replied. They both got into their   
  
giant sleeping bag. It can fit five people. They were both queit. "Star." Robin called. "Yes   
  
Robin." Starfire replied. "I love you." Robin said. " I, I,.... Starfire's heart started to   
  
beat faster. she thought of everything that had happened in her life when she became a teen   
  
titan. The time she became an ugly alien, when Tara became the sixth teen titan. Her heart   
  
was racing like a viper going 784 miles per hour. "What would he say.? "Does he like   
  
me?"...... "Aaaaaah!!!" Starfire screamed. Her mind was racing so fast her mind went crazy.   
  
Sarfire started to float her eyes turned green.   
  
Starfire, what's going on?!" Robin yelled."What's going on in there?" Beastboy asked   
  
Cyborg. "I don't know, but we better check it out, let's go." Cyborg replied. "Go get Raven,   
  
well need all the help we have." Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew to Raven's tent in the   
  
woods. Back in the tent Starfire was still having the biggest migrain. She started to shoot   
  
green rays everywhere. "AAAAAAAH!!!!" Starfire screamed even louder. Robin was dodging all   
  
the rays and got hit. "Ow!" Robin yelled. Robin had three burns on his leg, arm, and back.   
  
Starfire started to calm down. She closed her eyes while still floating. "Ro..Ro...Robin?"   
  
she said in a weak voice. She opened her eyes a lttle. "Robin what's happening," Cyborg said   
  
opening the velco door. "It's Star, she started to scream and went crazy." Robin said.   
  
Kurplunk! Starfire fell to the ground. "Starfire!!" Robin yelled picking her head up. Raven   
  
and Beastboy came rushing in. "What happened?" Raven asked. "Its a long story." Cyborg   
  
replied.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital!" Robin yelled picking starfire up.   
  
They all got out of the tent and rushed to the hospital in their van. END  
  
Wasn't that such a great chap. I'll get ready with chap three. Hope you liked my fic. Its my   
  
second fic i hav ever done. sorry if chapter 1 was really short. I just started. () 


	3. A Dream That Must be True

Titans vacation  
  
A Dream That Must be true  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Uh, where am I?" Starfire asked while opening her eyes.  
  
"Princess, its time for breakfast," a lady in a maid suit said. "Miss,"  
  
Starfire said. "Yes madam." The lady replied. " Who am I?" Starfire  
  
asked. "Why, madam, you are Princess Starfire of Nazura." The maid  
  
said. "Is there something wrong?" "No, I'm okay." Starfire replied.  
  
Starfire and the maid went down three flights of stairs to the dining  
  
room. "Good morning honey," the queen said while sipping some tea. "Hi  
  
mother, hello father." Starfire replied. "You must eat only a little,  
  
the ball is today." The king said. "Ball, when was there a ball?"  
  
Starfire asked while taking a seat. " The ball happens everytime a new  
  
princess turns 13." The queen replied. "By the way, happy thirteenth  
  
birthday honey." "Thank you mother." Starfire thanked. After breakfast  
  
she took a beautiful bath with rose petals and candles surrounding her.  
  
"I wonder who I will be dancing with." Starfire asked herself washing  
  
her legs. "I wonder if he's my type." She thought. " My type of guy  
  
would be smart, heroic and brave. He would also have to have black  
  
spicky hair and is good at Martial Arts." she thought. After her bath  
  
she dried her self and put her clothing on. The maid came in. "Miss  
  
Starfire, you should be wearing your ball gown." The maid said. "Okay  
  
then." Starfire said. The maid and Starfire walked to the giant gowne  
  
closet. It was filled with hundreds of dresses and gowns. "Here's the  
  
newest gown." The maid said pulling it out. It was a beautiful gown.  
  
The color of a clear blue sky. It was a backless strapless four layer  
  
gown. "Its beautiful," Starfire complimented. After they put it on and  
  
fixed Starfire's hair they went to the ball. "Wow, its so big."  
  
Starfire said examining the whole palace. "The prince of Anju will be  
  
here soon." The queen said. "I'll be in the throne room, you must come  
  
also." "Okay then." Starfire replied. While they were walking to the  
  
throne room Starfire asked, " Mother, what's the name of the prince of  
  
Anju?" " His name is Sir Robin." The queen answered. "Robin, he's the  
  
prince!" Starfire yelled in her mind. " But it can be a different Robin  
  
though." Suddenly, trumpets started to horn. " Bow down for the entry  
  
of Sir Robin, the prince of Anju!!" A man yelled. When the prince came  
  
he looked like the real Robin. After the dinner the dance was ready to  
  
start. "Honey, you should go dance with Sir Robin." The queen  
  
suggested. "Are you sure about this mother?" starfire asked. "Of course  
  
you should, now go." The queen answered. "Okay then." Starfire said  
  
while getting up. "Son, you should go dance with Madam Starfire." The  
  
king of Anju said. "Are you sure about this?" Robin asked. "Of course,  
  
there is nothing wrong with it." The king said. "If you're sure, okay  
  
then." Robin said while getting up. When they got down to the dance  
  
floor Robin asked, "Would you like to dance?" "Yes, I would be  
  
delighted." Starfire replied. robin put his hand around Starfire's  
  
waist. Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder, and they both held  
  
hands. "You are a very good dancer." Robin complimented. "Thank you,  
  
you are a very good dancer yourself." Starfire replied. "Thanks."  
  
They both giggled. They started to look in each others eyes. "Your so  
  
pretty." Robin again complimented. Just when they were about to kiss,  
  
everything started to fade. END  
  
Wasn't that just romantic!! It was like a fairytale. Chap 4 will be  
  
comin' soon. I hope everyone has a great summa'. 


	4. Love is a Beautiful Thing

Titans Vacation  
  
Love is a Beautiful Thing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Good morning Starfire!" Beastboy said delightfully. "It was just a dream," Starfire   
  
said to herself. "Star, what are you talking about?" Beastboy asked turning his head   
  
sideways a little. "Oh, nothing," Starfire replied. After a few minutes Raven and Robin came   
  
in with food. "Oh yeah, TOFU!!" Beastboy yelled jumping up and down. "I hope you like   
  
scrambled eggs." Robin said giving her the tray. "I haven't tried it since I always ate the   
  
food from my planet and pizza, but i'll try it." Starfire said taking a bite. "yum, this is   
  
very good." Starfire said. "Robin, what happened to me?" Starfire asked finishing her   
  
breakfast. "I took a brain analsyses and according the results you had to much things in   
  
your mind and you had a giant migrain. "Oh, thank you for taking care of me." Starfire   
  
thanked. "You're welcome." Robin said. They both started to turn red. "Hey, me and Cyborg   
  
are going to get pizza for lunch, who wants to come?" Beastboy asked. "I'll go," Raven   
  
replied. After they left Robin and Starfire were alone. "Um, Starfire." Robin said. "Yes,"   
  
Starfire replied. "I was about to tell you something before you had a migrain, do you   
  
remember?" Robin asked. "Oh no, not again, don't think to much." Starfire said in her mind.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Starfire replied. "Well the thing is, um, uh, I, I, I'm in love with   
  
you." Robin siad quickly. "Robin, I don't know what to say." Starfire said. "You don't have   
  
to say anything." Robin said while putting his finger on Starfire's lips. He took his finger   
  
of and kissed her gracefully. Starfire couldn't believe what he was doing. But she loved   
  
Robin too. She closed her eyes and they kissed for five minutes. After the beautiful kiss   
  
Robin asked, " Is it okay if we can do it?" Robin asked making his face turn more read.   
  
Starfire grabbed his shirt. "Of course," Starfire replied. They both fell to the bed and   
  
went under the blanket. " I love you Star, I love you so much." Robin whispered in   
  
Starfire's ear. "I love you too." Starfire replied.......  
  
THE END   
  
Wasn't that such a beautiful ending? I can't believe I finished Titans Vacation. It was   
  
so fun doing it. I'm going to miss it sniffle. But wait, there will be a part 2. Yeah you   
  
heard me, PART 2. Bye for now!! 


End file.
